User blog:LittleNemo/Steam sale 3rd july 2011 PC gamers unite1
Steam is having a summer sale through 10th of july so i thought i would make a blog post every day about which games and all that so lets get started! And i apologize for not having australien dollars and euros in the list :( http://store.steampowered.com/ here is the link if you are intrested to buy any of them. Torchlight 80% off original price 15 dollars steam sale price 3 dollars, Yes i reccomend getting it its a great hack and slash rpg if you have played original diablo or 2 you would definatly like this and 3 dollars is a good deal. call of duty modern warfare 2 50% off, orginal price 40 dollars steam sale price 20 dollars do not buy this game it has terrible very linear short campaign and horrible multiplayer with a lot of problems and inbalance avoid like the plague. Defense grid the awekening 75% off original price 10 dollars steam sale price 2 dollars and 50 cents i do reccomend it if you want to get into tower defense as its a great way to start. especially for that price Sniper ghost warrior 75% off original price 20 dollars steam sale price 5 dollars, its not that good its mainly only sniper game has few problems and the online is kinda dead from what i´ve seen may be wrong but if you´re into only snipers and realistic not quickscope things it may be worth to have a look. Two world 2 66% off original price 50 dollars steam sale price 17 dollars, for that price i reccomend it, its a great third person RPG has okay story and voic acting and is very fun for that price its reccomended if ur into RPG's All arma 2 games 50% off i have only played the first one and its a very good tactical shooter if you´re into that kinda stuff i reccomend it a lot. Kane and lynch 2 75% off original price 20 dollars steam sale price 5 dollars. Its not good it is very short and linear and is just crap, multiplayer is not good too and is very limited i would avoid it the original however is also there for 5 bucks too it however was pretty good from what i have heard but i never played it so i can´t reccomend it :( Dragon age 2 40% off original price 60 dollars, steam sale price 36 dollars, I am not sure to be honest it was okay but didn´t bring anything new to the table and was rushed and alot of its content was split into DLC and pre order bonuses so i would not buy it but if you liked the first one very much i would reccomend it but i don´t know to be honest Tropico 3 steam special edition 75% tropico 3 absolute power off original price 3 dollars and 75 cents and 2 dollars 50 cent original price 15 dollars and 10 dollars, Its a sim style game i never got into it but if you are into those kind of games it might be worth trying it out and from what i´ve seen you are castro making a island into a city or theme park i don´t know never played it but thats what i have heard. maybe someone could correct me. Assasins creed 2 deluxe editon 66% off original price 20 dollars steam sale price 6 dollars 80 cents, assasins creed the original directors cut edition same price as 2, assasins creed brotherhood, 50% off original price 40 dollars steam sale price 20 dollars or all of them for 27 dollars and 20 cents, if you are into stabby stabby and sneaky sneaky you will likely like them. Men of war: assault squad 75% off orginial price 35 dollars steam sale price 8 dollars and 75 cents, this is the game i know least about all of them its world war 2 game RTS i think and i don´t know anything about it so sorry for not being able to give reccomendations :( And thats all if you want to buy any of them i gave you a link up there and i hope you enjoy them, And yes i will do this every day if i have the time so i hope you guys will actually buy any of them ^^ a lot of u are ps3 gamers but i know some good people like SSD, Headedpete, pedro, yuri and someone which i forgot I might go and play some of the games i did not know about and give a proper reccomendation. EDIT: i forgot one game Transformers war for cybertron 75% off original price 30 dollars steam sale price 7 dollars and 50 cents i do reccomend it, it had great gameplay and very fun co op good voice acting and graphics are very good too for that price i reccomend it. Category:Blog posts